


The Hot Neighbor

by Cate Shaw (Bluebell84)



Category: Tom Hardy - Fandom
Genre: Blow Job, F/M, Finger Fucking, Flirting, Oral Sex, Smut, neighbor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9324269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebell84/pseuds/Cate%20Shaw





	

It was pouring rain, which wasn't unusual, but considering I'm a dumb ass and forget things all the time, I didn't have an umbrella or my keys. Outside in the downpour, I hit the buzzer to the apartment across from mine, praying my favorite British neighbor, Tom, was home. It was pretty late, but it was very possible he was out with friends or had company over. The female sort of company. 

I groaned and hit the buzzer again, erasing the thought from my mind. I had a huge crush on him, and honestly, it really wasn't much of a secret. I flirted with him any chance I got. He was fun to mess with. Sometimes he came off grumpy and standoffish but really, it just took time to crack his outer shell. After four straight months of bumping into him in the halls or the laundry room, he had joined in with the flirting and teasing.

I pressed the buzzer a third time, ready to give up and try a different neighbor, which I really did NOT want to do. Mrs. Hanson was a crotchety spinster who'd bang on our shared wall if I even sneezed too loudly.

Finally, a grunt came over the intercom. "What?" Ah, his grumpy and sleepy voice was music to my ears.

"It's me, let me in!" I shielded the pelts of rain from my eyes, shifting from foot to foot, waiting for the door to unlatch.

"Who?"

"Dammit, Tom, it's Liv!"

"Oh. It's late."

I groaned and pressed down the intercom button in annoyance. "No shit! It's also pouring and I'm soaked. Please let me up. I forgot my key."

The door unlocked and I flew in as fast as I could, shivering from the sudden and drastic change in temperature. I wrapped my arms around myself and trudged up the stairs to the third floor. As I shuffled my way down the hall, Tom's door opened and he stepped out with my spare key in hand. He was shirtless and wore dark gray sweatpants which hung off his very lovely hips. Dangerously so. His chest and shoulders were covered with a collage of thick tattoos that only made sense to him. My eyes lingered at the phrase above the band of his sweats, one I loved simply for the placement. It'd been dedicated to a past lover and whenever I brought it up, he told me his former self would always play a part in the man he was today. I could respect that. But since her, he refused to be in a relationship anytime soon. She'd broken his heart good.

"Thanks," I sniffled, water dripping from my hair.

"Damn," he smirked as he looked me over, noting how drenched I really was.

I snatched the key out of his hand. "Took you long enough."

He leaned against the door jamb and watched as I unlocked my door. I felt his eyes on me, which made me feel a bit better about the whole ordeal. I let my arms drop to the sides after opening my door. Turning around, I tossed my key back to him, giving him full view of my wet chest. I knew my blouse was clinging against my breasts and I let him get an eyeful.

"Cold, too, huh?" He dragged his eyes from my chest to my face and the corner of his mouth turned up.

I smiled back. "A bit. What are you up to?" I copied his pose and leaned against my own door frame. 

"It's 2 in the morning, Liv. I was sleeping."

"Ah. Thought maybe you had a friend over."

"Nah, not tonight." He scratched the back of his head and I knew I had him then. That was his tell. He dragged his palm down the side of his face and itched his thick stubble.

"Want to come over?"

"Again, 2 in the morning, Liv." He scoffed playfully.

I shrugged. "I'm not tired. But whatever. I'll see you around." I turned into my apartment and let the door close behind me, only it didn't. 

I turned toward the door when it didn't click closed to see Tom with his bare foot stopping it. "I mean, if you want company, I'm awake now," he offered.

It was my turn to smirk. I gestured with my head, telling him to come in. I kicked my boots off as he crossed the threshold and locked the door behind him, tucking my spare key into the pocket of his sweatpants.

"Want a drink?" I crossed over to the small kitchen and checked the fridge. I had two beers and half a bottle of vodka left.

"Just water, please. What were you up to this fine evening?" He plopped himself down on my couch and I filled up a glass for him from the kitchen sink.

I took it to him and shivered. "I was the designated companion for the evening." He took the water from me and I headed to my bedroom to change out of my clothes.

"What the hell is a designated companion?" Tom shouted from the living room. 

I hopped around, struggling to slip out of my skinny jeans which had shrunk with the rain. I toppled over to the bed and sighed, lying back over the edge. "Like a designated driver, only we used an Uber, so there was no need for a designated driver."

I kicked my legs, willing my jeans to drop down to my feet.

Tom laughed and I stilled across the mattress, seeing him at my door, his eyes wide with amusement. 

"Excuse me," I laughed. "I'm changing."

"Nothing I haven't seen before, Liv. Once again, what the hell is a designated companion?" He trotted in front of me and grabbed the ankles of my jeans, tugging them off my legs for me.

I sat up on the edge of the bed, grateful for his help, even if I was now in just my panties and an extra clingy blouse. I looked up at him as he held my wet jeans in his arms, waiting for a reply. "I'm the one who makes sure everyone gets home okay. I make sure no one is taken advantage of, roofied, kidnapped, et cetera." I laughed at the last point.

"So you're not drunk?" A gleam crossed over his eyes and he tossed my jeans to the floor. 

"Not at all. Completely sober." I slowly spread my knees and bit my lip, extending an invitation. 

Clearly not receiving the obvious invite, he shifted from one foot to the other and nearly whispered in a dark voice, "Want to mess around?"

I reached out and grabbed him by the band of his sweatpants, pulling him toward me. His hands went straight to my hair, tangling into the wet locks. I kissed his perfectly flat stomach, trailing a path across it. My hands went around to his backside where I stuck them into his sweat pants, palms against his skin and slipped them down over his firm ass, dropping them to the floor around his ankles. His erection bobbed in front of me and Tom kicked his sweats off, discarding them next to my jeans. He had a good firm grip on my hair, holding me still. I gently kissed his cock and licked the tip before taking it fully into my mouth.

Tom sighed and let me enjoy him for a minute more before gently yanking me back by my hair. I frowned, wanting more of him. I loved the way he tasted. Instead, he began to climb over me, making me fall back. Using my elbows, I inched back further onto my mattress and he had one knee on either side of me. He bent over onto his forearms and kissed my lips, pressing his tongue into my mouth. Now it was my turn to grip his hair at the scalp. He moaned against me as I wrapped my legs around his waist and lifted myself against him. The friction of his hard on against my dampening panties got me breathing heavily. 

"Did you really forget your key?" He groaned into my ear. "Or did you just want to see if you'd get lucky?"

I chuckled and silenced him with my mouth, kissing him roughly. His hands found my wrists and pulled them above my head. He broke the kiss and trailed his hands down my arms, down my sides, making me giggle loudly.

"Shhh," he smiled, trailing his fingers across my tummy and hooking them into my panties. He backed off of me as he pulled them down my legs. "Keep quiet or Mrs. Hanson will be banging on the walls," he snickered as he brought my panties to my mouth, gagging me with them.

I kept my arms up and even though my blouse was still on, I felt extremely exposed and vulnerable to him, yet safe. His rough fingers began to unbutton my blouse, starting at the top. Every time he grazed my skin, my breathing hitched. I wanted him bad, but I'd be patient.

He leant forward again and pressed his lips against my neck, just below my jawline. Slowly he peppered kisses downward until reaching the swells of my breasts. Cupping me, he nuzzled himself into me, breathing in.

"God, you always smell so good." His hot breath washed over my skin, his stubble scratching against me.

He kissed my stomach and nipped his way down to my thighs where his hands spread them away from one another. He pressed his tongue against my slit which caused me to squirm. Tom firmly held my thighs in place and devoured me, sucking on my clit. My moans were muffled and my toes curled. I had to touch him. I brought my hands to his hair and raked my fingers across his scalp.

I held him in place between my thighs, that warm silky feeling building slowly within my core. Tom gently pressed two fingers within me and I jolted in place from the extra pleasure. 

"Shh," Tom cooed against me before resuming his sucking. "Mrs. Hanson," he reminded me as he pumped and stroked his fingers within me.

I groaned in disgust, not wanting her on my mind at the moment.

Tom smirked and roughly dragged his tongue across my clit. Pulling his fingers out, he stuck them into his mouth and licked off my arousal. I just stared as he stalked his way up over me, bringing his mouth to mine, removing my panties with his teeth and tossing them over the side of the bed. His tongue twirled across my own and the taste of myself was highly erotic and I couldn't get enough of it from him. I devoured his mouth, wrapping my arms around his back. I dug my nails across his skin and he hissed, breaking the kiss.

"You're so rough," he groaned, his eyes dark and heavy-lidded. "That's going to leave a mark, Liv."

"Return the favor, then," I challenged him. 

I pushed him off of me and scrambled around to all fours. Looking back at him, I cocked a brow. "Make it hurt good," I mewled.

Tom smiled devilishly and for a brief second I was worried. He kneeled behind me and gently caressed my behind before bringing a firm palm against my flesh. I gasped, delighted. He licked the sore spot and gently blew it dry before bringing his palm down once again. I cried out, laughing. Tom gripped my hips and licked the red hand print before grazing his teeth over it. It felt wonderful until he sank his teeth into me. I screeched and dropped down into the mattress, giggling in shock.

"Did you just bite me??" I rolled around underneath him so we came face to face. 

"I left a mark." His eyes twinkled and he kissed me.

A muffled banging came from the wall the bed rested against. I rolled my eyes at Mrs. Hanson.

"Oops," Tom laughed. He kissed me with his plush lips as he smiled wide. Our teeth clashed and we kissed as we laughed.

We rolled until he was on his back and I straddled him. I shook my blouse off and Tom reached behind me with one hand, expertly unhooked my bra. I snaked the straps down my arms and discarded it with the rest of our clothing.

Tom sat up as best as he could with me on him and took a breast into his mouth, tugging on the nipple with one hand propping him up and the other holding my thigh. I cupped the nape of his neck with both of my hands and dropped my head back as the pleasure was sent chills down my spine. When I had finally had enough and needed him in the most intimate way possible, I gently pushed him back to the bed by the shoulders.

Reaching to the nightstand, I pulled the drawer open and took out a foil packet, tearing it open. I handed him the condom and he rolled it over himself.

I adjusted myself over him and began to grind against his solid cock. The friction reignited that warmth within my core and I desired to be filled with him. I raised myself on my knees and held his member in place as I slid down over it, filling every inch of myself.

Tom exhaled and held onto my hips, guiding me up and down. My fingers sprawled across his tattooed chest as I braced myself, not wanting to rush. The build up was far too good to rush through. My still damp hair fell into his face. He gently took it in his hands and gathered all of it to the side so we could see each other clearly, returning his free hand to my hip.

"You're so gorgeous," he smiled between grunts as I began to ride him faster.

"And you're fucking hot as hell," I moaned, close to coming. I dropped my face to his and kissed him hard, still moving my lower half up and down.

I grazed my teeth across his jawline and began panting. I was beginning to feel weak-kneed but I didn't want to stop. 

Tom carefully pushed me back and rolled in such a way that I found myself pinned beneath him. He ground himself into me and my back arched in response. His hot lips kissed my ear as he breathed heavily. He nibbled my earlobe before trailing his tongue down my neck. My hands were all over him, wanting to caress every inch of his perfect body. 

He sat back on his haunches quickly and lifted my ass off the bed, wrapping my legs over his shoulders. My arms fell above my head and I turned my face into my shoulder, knowing any second I was about to completely unravel in the best of ways. Leaning forward and stretching me completely, he braced his forearm next to me and used his free hand to rub my clit. 

My panting became erratic with his touch.

"Look at me," he growled, pounding himself into me harder.

I pried my face away from my shoulder and looked into his eyes as best as I could. My lids felt so damn heavy, the lust weighing them down.

I must have been moaning loudly because again Mrs. Hanson banged on the wall. We ignored her, determined to reach that state of manic euphoria together.

"Liv," Tom whispered my name over and over, dropping my legs back down and hovering back over me.

He pressed his forehead to mine and kissed me, one of his hands entwining his fingers with my own above my head.

The carnal and intense fucking had shifted abruptly into love-making. Our lips barely touched and our breathing mingled, our eyes fixed on each other. 

The way he was looking at me gave me the biggest butterflies of all. It was a look that I had noticed was becoming more frequent whenever we ran into each other and it excited me more than the idea that he loved to fuck me.

But it also scared me. I brushed it aside and kissed him and he returned a hand between us, thumbing my clit until finally that simmering warmth inside me ruptured, spreading throughout my body. I clenched around him and gasped. Tom squeezed his eyes tight and grunted, releasing his own orgasm. He rode through it, steadily slowing his pace.

Tom held my jaw and softly kissed me as I throbbed around him. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him to me tightly. Together we stayed like that as we came down from our high.

Finally, we broke free and he crashed on his back beside me, a hand over his heart as his chest rose and fell heavily. He closed his eyes and sighed.

I turned, facing him, propping myself up on my elbow, my head in my hand. I placed my other hand over his on his heart and he opened his eyes and looked at me.

A smile spread across his ridiculously handsome face and I laughed and kissed him before placing my head on his chest, wrapping an arm across him. His arm wrapped around me and he hugged me to him, lazily stroking my lower back.

I felt him breathing in my hair, which was still damp. He kissed the top of my head and let out a groan.

Keeping my head on his chest, I softly stroked my fingers around his nipple. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing, actually. Everything's perfect."

I lifted myself off his chest, staying in his arm and looked up at him.

He smiled down at me and kissed my lips. I draped a leg over his and kissed him back with a moan. Our kiss ended and his hand fondled the ends of my hair against my back. It felt good.

Generally after we fucked, he took off, or I took off if we were in his apartment. But this time it was different. We were simply enjoying holding each other and it gave me the hope that maybe we were both ready for more. 

"Liv?"

"Mmm?" I closed my eyes and nuzzled myself against him. I felt his heartbeat thumping harder within his chest.

"I love you."

I smiled and opened my eyes, looking back up at him. "It's about time you admit it," I teased him.

"You knew, huh?"

We chuckled and I blushed. "I love you too. I was so scared to tell you."

He furrowed his brow in question. "I probably would have realized it sooner if you'd said something."

"I didn't want to send you running for the hills. Being your neighbor is better than nothing at all."

"Aw, Liv, we're definitely more than just neighbors," he snickered.

"You know what I mean," I pinched his nipple.

He yelped and smacked my hand away, laughing. "God you're rough!"

"You love it," I climbed up over him and kissed him.

He sighed against my lips and cupped my ass. "I really do."

"What do you say we really piss off Mrs. Henson?"

Tom raised his brows, liking the idea. "Round two already, eh?"

"Round two," I grinned.


End file.
